Ocean Line
by DroppedGratitude
Summary: A spring break trip to the beach, swimming, tanning, surfing and, volleyball. What could possibly go wrong, right? Derek&Casey Sam
1. Chapter 1

Ocean Line

By DroppedGratitude

Rating: T [teen]

Shows: Life with Derek

Couple: Derek and Casey, Sam and Casey

Plot: A spring break trip to the beach, swimming, tanning, surfing and, volleyball. What could possibly go wrong, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ideas.

**Chapter One I'm a Sucker for Splashing.**

"Casey! Come on Sam and Emily have been waiting outside for over twenty minutes."

Derek said standing in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Well sorry that the other night when I went to sleep _someone_ unpacked my pre-packed suit cases and hid everything!" she said walking down the stairs lugging her four suit cases. "Casey, you know where only going to be gone for 3 week's not 3 months right?" Derek said looking at her suit cases as she glared at him before opening the door and walking out as he laughed.

"Casey, gosh it took you two long enough." Emily said walking over to her struggling friend and grabbed two suit cases. "Thanks Em." She said as she shoved her bags in the car trunk. "No problem." She said as they got into the back seat.

"So, dude you ready for this?" Sam asked excited "Man, I was born ready." He said laughing as he got into the passenger seat.

**In California**

"Oh my gosh, I can barley move that car ride took forever!" Casey said coming out of the car stretching. "You're telling me." Emily said nearly tripping out of the car.

"Well, I'm fine and I'm going to the beach." Derek said smiling as he got out of the car and rubbed his hands together as Casey gave him a disgusted look. "I'm in." Sam said smiling as the two guys made there way to the beach.

"One minute you'd think Sam was a nice kind guy and then, when he's around Derek you don't know what to think about him." Casey said looking at the two guy's walk off.

"So, any way's what do you want to do first?" She asked turning her attention to Emily. "Well we could go change into our bathing suits and then go down to the beach." she said smiling. "Sure, I just bought the cutest bathing suit!" Casey said hooking arms with her friend as they went to there hotel room.

**In The Hotel Room**

"So, Em I was just wondering do you think I have a chance with Sam." She asked as Emily looked at her confused "I mean well, another chance with him?" She asked walking into the bathroom to change. "Well I mean you guys did fight a lot before but, you guys are both older and more mature now. So I would say yes." She said smiling as Casey came out of the bathroom.

"Does it look all right?" Casey asked spinning in a pink polka dot and brown bathing suit with jean shorts on over the bottoms. "It looks amazing!" Emily said as she grabbed her friend by the arm. "Now let's go I'm getting anxious!" She said smiling "Anxious for what?" Casey laughed as she grabbed a towel before following her.

"Um, the obvious the guys!" she said laughing as they made there way to the beach.

**Later At The Beach**

"Ahh!" Casey screamed as Sam tackled her into the water. "Sam!" She said laughing as she tried standing up causing her to fall back into the water bringing Sam with her as they both started laughing

"So, what's with those two?" Derek asked Emily who was lying on her towel with her sunglasses on "Well, Casey into Sam again. I mean isn't it obvious?" She said sitting up taking her sunglasses off. "Is that what she told you?" Derek asked still staring at the two playing in the water.

"Well, Yeah she asked me if I thought she had another chance with him and I said that they did fight a lot but they are both older and more mature now." Emily said looking at Derek "Which means…" he asked looking at her confused

"Which means, I basically told her to go for it. Now I'm hungry so I'll see you back at the hotel." Emily said getting up "Yeah, later." He said looking at them one more time before walking off to find something better to do.

"Okay, Okay I give up!" Casey said out of breath walking over to her towel with Sam following her laughing. "Sam, Can I ask you a question?" Casey said sitting on her towel as Sam sat next to her. "Yeah, sure." He said smiling at her.

"What happened to us?" Casey asked looking at him questioningly "Honestly I don't know. Sometimes I miss this. I miss us." He said putting his hand over her's as Casey looked at him smiling. "Ya, me to." She said now biting her lip thinking, but before she could get anything out Sam went to kiss her.

"Um, wow." Casey said laughing as they broke from the kiss. "Sorry, it's just you looked really cute and I just yeah. "He said dragging on the yeah before Casey looked at him smiling. "So does this mean…" She asked looking down at her hands now in her lap. "Yeah, I guess it does." He said tilting her face up to his and lightly kissed her before talking "Wanna go get something to eat?" He asked smiling "Yeah, I'd like that. But I think I'm going to change first." she said laughing. "Alright I'll meet you outside the hotel." He said before smiling at her and getting up. But just as he was out of sight Casey started squealing to her self.

**A/n: Okay! So sorry it was kind of short. But the next chapter should be up soon!**

**Anyways it would be L.O.V.E. Love if you guys would review and tell me what you think!**

**Oh yeah, and the next chapter should be up soon. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Ocean Line

By DroppedGratitude

Rating: T [teen]

Shows: Life with Derek

Couple: Derek and Casey, Sam and Casey

Plot: A spring break trip to the beach, swimming, tanning, surfing and, volleyball. What could possibly go wrong, right?

A/N: Okay I know I kind of implied that Emily and Casey where staying in the same room but there not, you'll find out what I mean when you read on. ( :

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my ideas.

**Chapter Two**

"Em you will never guess what happened!" Casey said opening the hotel room door. "What?" Emily asked as she sat up smiling. "Me and Sam, Where officially back together!" She said smiling as Emily got up and started squealing with Casey.

"Yeah, and now where going to go and get some lunch you want to come?" She asked her as she was looking in her suit case for something to change into. "Yeah, sure. I was just about to go get something to eat anyways." She said smiling as she straightened out her skirt.

"Does this say I just got back together with my hot boyfriend and I'm loving it to you?" Casey asked with a giggle showing her a red shirt with a denim skirt. "Well, if you wore the black tank top with the white lace and that skirt with your wedges then it would scream totally wanted but unavailable." Emily said smiling as Casey nodded laughing and walked off to go change.

**In Front of the Hotel**

"Dude! Where the hell have you been?" Sam asked walking up to Derek. "Sorry I met this girl named Amy and well you can just guess what happened next." Derek said smirking as Sam laughed. "Yeah, and nice lipstick stain's." He said pointing to his neck and cheek laughing as Derek managed to smudge them off.

"So, what's with you and Casey, I mean you two where acting chummy earlier?" he asked as he looked at Sam squinting because the sun was in his eye's "Well, we kind of got back together." Sam said smiling as Derek faintly smiled. "Um, nice man. You guys are good together." He said as Sam smiled but for some reason Derek couldn't bring himself to believe the statement he had just stated.

"So you wanna come with us for lunch?" Sam asked "Yeah, sure I'm hungry as hell." Derek said with a laugh as he put his hands in his pockets. "So, what taking them so long?" He asked looking at Sam "I don't kno..." Sam said stopping mid sentence looking up at Casey walking towards him as Derek stood there silently gawking as Casey smiled at Sam. "Hey." She said shyly as he smiled widely "You look great."

"Thanks." She said grabbing his hand as Emily smiled at how cute the two of them where together. While Derek stood there still staring and wondering what has been getting into him as he noticed Emily giving him a confused stare so he just shook off any possibilities and started walking in the opposite direction of the hotel. "Where to?" he asked as they walked in an off beat line.

"Ummm, how about this cute little place by the beach." Emily said as Casey quickly agreed "Oh, I saw that! We should go." She said smiling giving Sam's hand a light squeeze as she looked up at him and smiled. "Why not." He said looking towards Derek as he shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

**At The Restaurant**

"I guess we just seat ourselves." Casey said smiling to Emily as she let go of Sam's hand to find a place to sit.

"Are you alright man?" Sam asked nudging his friend "Ya, just tiered or something I guess." He said scoping the place out. "The car ride finally got to you?" Sam asked with a chuckle. "Ya I guess so." Derek said with a matching laugh as Emily and Casey called them over. "Found a place!" Casey shouted as she waved them over and sat down.

"I never really eat out side back home." Casey said astonished by her surroundings as Derek decided to put his two sense in "You never really did a lot of things back home." He said with a smirk as the waiter came there way.

"Hey I'm Ryan." He said with a smile to the group of teenagers like himself as Emily giggled "Hey." She said dumbfound as Casey lightly nugged her with her foot as she snapped back in focus.

"So, what would you guys like to drink?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"Coke." Derek said still focusing on the menu "Um, water." Sam said looking at him with nearly no expression on his face. "Raspberry Ice tea please." Casey politely said as she smiled "Same." Emily said looking at him biting her lip. "Alright it'll be right out." He said smiling mainly at Emily this time.

"Oh, he was hot!" Emily said once he was out of ear shot as Casey and Sam laughed and Derek smiled raising an eyebrow as he turned back to the menu. "Go for it!" Casey said with a smile as Emily nodded "I think I will." She said getting up walking towards him.

"How cute!" Casey said to the table as Derek laughed under his breath as Sam smiled "Like you." He said as Casey blushed.

All Derek could think was this was going to be a long night.

**Back At The Hotel**

Flashback

"_So who's sleeping with who?" Emily asked not noticing the way she positioned the question as Sam and Derek laughed and Casey smiled. "You know what I mean." She said with a small chuckle._

"_Well I can't share a room with Derek." Sam plainly stated "Why?" Derek asked shocked as he looked at Sam who laughed "You snore. Loud." He said as Casey and Emily tried to hold back there laughter while Sam loudly expressed his._

"_Ha-ha funny now back to business, since Sammy won't share a room with me." Derek said giving his friend a glare as he just smiled "I guess I'll have to room with Casey."_

"_What! Why me?" Casey groaned. "Well…. I mean no offence Em but.." Derek said trying not to hurt her feelings._

"_Don't worry I don't' even trust myself in an enclose room alone with Derek over night." She said with a laugh. "Ugh! Fine." Casey said dragging her things up to there room as Derek laughed and followed._

"_That leaves us blondie." Emily said smiling patting his head as Sam laughed and followed her towards there room._

**____________.____.____________**

"_There's only one bed!" Casey said throwing her stuff on it. "What the heck!" Casey said then sitting herself on the corner of the bed as Derek walked in. "Okay, what did you hide the bed or something. Cause as far as practical jokes go, this one sucks." Derek said standing in front of her. _

"_Do you honestly think I can move a bed this big by myself in less than five minutes without you seeing me or hearing me." Casey said as Derek crossed his arms "Then why the hell don't we have another bed?" he asked "Don't ask me, how should I know. They probley messed up when we asked for a room with two beds." Casey said sighing sinking into the bed._

"_Well, I get the right side." Derek said walking out of the room. "What? More like than ground!" Casey yelled as he walked away even though she knew Derek always got his way._

**Present Timing**

"Okay, well. I guess this is goodnight." Sam said standing in front of Casey holding both her hands in front of them. "Yep." She said looking at him smiling. "Goodnight then," Casey said smiling giving him a kiss on the cheek waving bye as she walked into the room with Derek coming from behind kissing his hand then placing it on Sam's face "Well, goodnight then." He said mocking Casey as he walked away with his arm held out to Sam the whole time as he just laughed. "Ha-ha real funny Derek." Sam said with a smile. "I know right I should have my own show." Derek said with a laugh as he waved to Sam before going into his and Casey's room.

"Your on my side." He said sweetly as Casey turned towards him "You're on the floor." She said smiling. "Ya, nice try." Derek said as he walked to the bathroom to change.

As he came out he noticed Casey still hadn't moved. "Scoot." He said nudging her as she was too tiered to fight him. "Fine." She mumbled as she rolled over the other side falling off the bed. "Nice one." Derek said laughing as she startlingly opened her eyes "You could have told me I was going to fall!" Casey said getting up brushing her self off and lying back in the bed. "Well, what would have been the fun in that?" He said with a smirk turning off the lights as Casey scowled "No snoring." As he laughed.

About two hours later Derek still hadn't fallen asleep but he knew Casey was already pasted out. He could hear her lightly snoring but it was barley noticeable.

So he turned over so that he was now facing her and smiled as he noticed the look on her face as she slept. It almost looked like she was smiling.

He thought to himself he didn't know what had gotten in to him lately all he knew is it had to stop. So with that he turned back around facing the door as he tried to get at least some sleep.

**Authors note!**

**Wow, this is long. Haha but, I hope you guys like it and please please please review! : ) I'm making a trailer now for this story which should be up soon so look for it on my youtube account DroppedGratitue. ( :**


End file.
